Two Fathers - One Son
by Kylie18
Summary: What's the difference between a father and a dad? Is there one? How do you choose between blood and love? Or can you? Tony and Jonathon plan a road trip to scout colleges. A few hours before they're set to leave, Micheal Bower rings the Bower-Miceilli doorbell. All the characters are in this, but it's a retrospect of Tony and Jonathon's relationship.
1. Authors Note's

**Authors Notes:**

The title is borrowed from an X Files episode of the same name, though, this has nothing do with the paranormal or the like. It fits **perfectly** for the theme of this vignette so I used it.

I know there's a lot of dialogue in the first chapter, but I think it's necessary to set the stage. It gets a bit more, um wordy and deep as we go. I'm going to delve way into the minds of all the characters. I'm also going to be taking some creative liberties that I hope you'll be okay with. No changes to the shows canon or anything like that, but since this is set after the final, I'm going to spin it off how I'm picturing things in my mind.

This is the same "universe" as The Morning After and will tie into the next fic I'm writing. But they can and do stand alone. There's hints in both fics to the plot line of the story that's upcoming.

I said in the last vignette that I feel like Sam calling Angela mom, or Jonathon calling Tony dad would be out of character. And I stand by that. However, for all intents and purposes they are mom and dad, and this story and the following one will explore that notion.

Hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 1: The love of Family

**Chapter 1**

"There's walnut chocolate chip cookies and you take crackers?" Tony narrowed his eyes at her, confused. "Who are you and what have you done with Angela?" He'd come in from loading the car to find her heading into the living room with a box of crackers; for a girls night where she usually ate a dozen cookies herself.

Angela laughed and tossed him a playful smile. "Maybe I'm not hungry?"

"You're always hungry," He countered. "The last time you three had one of these girls movie nights, I had to come home early to bake more cookies because you ate them all."

"I'm fine," She reassured him, "I promise."

"You're still nauseous aren't ya?" He asked shaking his head, "Come here…"

She sighed as he pulled her to him. She was fine, but she would humor him. She hadn't been feeling well for the past week, he was right about that, but she was much better than she had been. It was merely the flu that had been going around; she'd been working longer than normal hours and didn't have time to rest and that was the reason it was hanging around longer than anyone liked.

"And ya still got a fever," He told her, his palm pressed against her forehead. "Angela…"

"Tony…" She said back to him, playfully. She just wanted to curl up on the couch with Sam and Mona, cry, laugh and gush over the most ridiculous of chick flicks. It was the only down time she had for the foreseeable future and she was intent to enjoy every moment of it. "I am still a little nauseous, alright? And I have a fever," She confirmed, "It's the end of the flu. I'm fine. Now can I go, please? They're going to start without me."

"You need to see a doctor," He told her, well repeated. He'd been trying to get her to listen to him for well over a week. Her excuse was always work and she did make a very good point that both he and Jonathon had some variation of the flu themselves which had to run its course. Valid points or not, he was still worried about her.

She gave him a placating nod. "If I'm not better by the time you and Jonathon get back, I'll go to the doctor."

"Angela…" That was four days away; four days he would be gone, four days she could easily pass off how badly she felt over the phone. "I don't think I should leave if you're not feelin' well."

"Sam and Mother are here. Go. Have fun. Take Jonathon to do all those things guys do on college campuses." Hank was gone for a week at a Puppeteering convention; so Sam was staying with them. What one did at a puppteering convention she had no idea, but since it meant Sam stayed with them, she was happy to see Hank go.

"All of them, ay?" He raised a curious eyebrow at her.

"All the things a happily married man and his teenage son can do on a college campus," She amended with a playful smile. There was a time when Tony was in Iowa where she believed that she would never see him again; let alone get married, and now they were here, and happier than ever. It was a bumpy road to altar. They'd had their share of doubts, fights and disagreements. But they never forgot that together was always better than alone. Their first year of marriage was far from sunshine and roses, but they'd survived and found strength in the love they'd built over the course of nearly a decade.

"That was a nice save," He laughed, leaning in to kiss her.

"I thought so," She teased. "Are you and Jonathon going to Taco Loco for dinner?"

He nodded, "As soon as Jonathon gets outta the shower. You want me to bring you tacos, don't ya?"

She laughed, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "Maybe."

He shook his head as she breezed by him, crackers in hand. He considered stopping her, question why she had just been protesting that he wasn't hungry, but wanted him to bring her back tacos, but he didn't. He wanted to let them have this time together, and really as long as she was eating something, he was happy.

* * *

"It's about time," Mona said from the couch.

The lights were off, and Sam and Mona were cuddled up on the couch under a blanket. There was popcorn, cookies and cakes on the table, and the TV was on, ready for the movie to start. She'd missed time with them; her two best girls.

"Dad cornered you?" Sam half asked, half laughed, pulling back the blanket they were covered up with so Angela could curl up between them

"He's just worried."

"Well," Mona nodded, remote in hand, "at least you can relax a little knowing he's Jonathon's problem for the next few days."

"Poor Jonathon," Sam laughed.

"I think they're going to have a great time," Angela said, settling back against the couch. "What are we watching first?"

"It's a surprise," Sam told her, leaning forward to grab a box of tissues from the table. "You're going to need these."

"A tearjerker," Angela confirmed, "I would expect nothing less."

"Don't worry, I've got something to cheer us up," Mona laughed knowingly, tossing them both a wink.

"I'm scared," Sam laughed and Angela nodded.

"We're not watching a dirty movie, mother." She knew that gleam in her mother's eye well enough to know what her words meant. She'd probably hand selected a movie from her own collection.

"It's only a dirty movie if you're a prude, dear."

"I am not a prude," Angela contended, but Sam interrupted.

"Did you really get a dirty movie?"

Mona nodded. "One of the finest, from my personal collection."

"Mother…" Angela scolded, shaking her head.

"Let's get the crying over with," Sam said, excited.

"You two are incorrigible," Angela shook her head with playful disgust; her smile giving away any pretense of anger.

"We are," Mona confirmed, "have some popcorn and enjoy the fun." She handed Angela the bowl of popcorn from the table, and pressed play on the remote. This girl's night was long overdue.

"I'd rather have pizza," Angela mused through a mouth full of popcorn, as the opening credits started to roll.

Sam nodded, but the ringing of the doorbell stopped her from saying more.

"We just ordered," Mona mused, and Sam shrugged.

"Must be a slow night," She said, already on her feet and headed for the door. "At least we know it'll be hot."

Angela and Mona nodded, the popcorn bowl wedged between them as they watched the TV with rapt attention.

Sam pulled the door open. She didn't ask who it was or what they wanted; there was no reason to think it was anyone other than the pizza guy. She just wanted the pizza and had cash in her hand ready to hand to him. "That was $22.50…" Her words trailed off, while her eyes made their way up the frame of the man standing before her. "Whoa…you're not the pizza guy," She blew out, through a shocked breath. "Angela! Mona!"

"What is it…" Whatever words were meant to follow seemed to get stuck in the back of Angela's throat.

Mona choked on a mouthful of popcorn; eyes wide with shock. "What are you doing here?"

Michael stood in the doorway. He was a bit grayer around the temples and a bit thinner than they remembered, but he still wore that smile. That arrogant, cocky smile that he thought he could use to control the universe. "I'm here to see my son."

**To be continued **


	3. Chapter 2: Little Tiger No More

**Quick author's note:** I like cliffhangers, and it felt right to end this chapter with one. There won't be anymore...that I'm telling you about, anyway. Haha. Took some slight creative liberty in this one, but it doesn't change the show's canon or history, so I figure it's alright.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Michael..." His name was foreign to her tongue, to her ears. After all these years, what could he possibly want with Jonathon?

Sam was still standing near the front door, holding it open; or better yet waiting for a sign that she should slam it in his face. She didn't know nor care why he was at the door and she didn't plan to find out.

"Sam, shut the door. We don't let deadbeats in this house," Mona's words were surprisingly serious, venomous. Her eyes had never left that TV and the movie that was beginning to play. She clearly had no interest in the man standing in the doorway.

"You have every right to throw me out," His words were directed at all of them, though Sam was the one in control of the door. "I have no right to be here. I know that. But I am still Jonathon's father and I just want to see him."

"It's been five years, Michael," Angela pushed out, her voice hard and angry. What right did he have to barge into her home with no warning. "You can't just show up unannounced." She was up from the couch now, and was crossing the distance between the couch and the door.

"I was in town and Heather is gone for a couple of weeks. Its summer and he's not in school, I figured we could spend some time together."

"Without asking him? He's not a child any longer, Michael. You can't just waltz in here and demand time with him."

Sam was so close to slamming the door in his face that he hand was aching against the doorknob. Her real mother was dead and couldn't spend time with her, yet Michael Bower was alive and well and chose not to see his son. What kind of a person did that to their own child?

"This is why I didn't call," He told her, motioning to Sam and Mona behind her. "She's ready to slam the door in my face, and it's taking your mother all she has not to come over and punch me in the face."

"I'm not restraining myself for your sake," She bit out, eyes still on the TV. She refused to acknowledge his presence any further.

Angela shook her head. She didn't have the time, energy or strength to deal with this right now. "I don't have the time to fight with you. Jonathon is seventeen years old, he's not a little boy anymore; he makes his own plans and does them on his own time. If you want to spend time with him, you're going to have to take that up with him. Leave me information as to where you're staying and he'll call you tomorrow." He wouldn't call tomorrow, or any other day for that matter. She wasn't going to tell him about this and she certainly wasn't going to relay any information Michael might leave.

"Tony, come on…" Jonathon's voice came from the top of the stairs. He was already on his way down, keys in hand. "We're going to miss Triple Taco…"

He was at the bottom of the stairs now, facing the door way.

"Jonathon! Hello."

"Hi…." He pushed out through a shaky breath. His eyes peeled from Michael and the doorway, and went to Sam and Mona, who looked at him with equally confused stares, and finally to Angela, whose face bore the same, hallow anger, betrayal, and sadness he knew was etched on his own face. What was he supposed to say? He hadn't seen his father in five years; a few days after his twelfth birthday when his father and Heather had brought over his gift. They were in Connecticut on their way home from Europe and had, barely if he thought about it now, remembered his birthday. He wondered if they bought that present at the airport gift shop.

"Wow, your mother was right, you're not a little boy anymore." He wasn't naïve, he knew how much time had passed since he'd last seen his son, but he wasn't expecting his little tiger to stand before him as a man.

"That's what happens when you don't see someone for five years," Mona bit out, still on the couch, though she was watching them now.

Angela sighed and shook her head. Obviously something's never changed. Michael still only thought about Michael first. "Jonathon…" She started, but it was Tony who finished.

"Ay oh, what's going on out here?" He was asking, as he headed into the living room. He flipped the lights on, needing to get a better look at whatever or whomever it was that seemed to be causing the commotion.

All eyes seemed to fall on him, including Michael's.

"Whoa, Michael..." Tony offered him a nod already on his way to the door. "I didn't know you were stopping by."

"That makes five of us," Mona gritted out through an angry breath. She was trying to keep her cool; trying to bite her tongue and let Angela handle it.

Michael shook his head. "I was in town and wanted to drop by to surprise my son. Clearly that wasn't a good idea."

Jonathon still stood at the bottom of the stairs, his eyes moving back and forth between his parents. He should say something, anything. This was all because of him after all…but nothing he could think to say sounded right. He wasn't a little boy anymore, and he didn't have the same naïve beliefs about his father. He didn't miss him or even think about him. He'd moved on with his life, the same way his father and Heather had.

"Jonathon?" Michael's voice was raised a little; he'd obviously been calling his name a few times.

Jonathon looked at his father, finally seeming to be back in the room. "Yeah?"

Michael tipped his head slightly, studying his son's expression. "What do you think about dinner with your old man?"

**To be continued**


	4. Chapter 3: Of Blood and Water

**Chapter 3**

Tony was a far better person than any of the rest of them, and they weren't afraid to admit that fact. They had all wanted Michael gone as fast as possible and believed that his asking Jonathon to cancel plans for him, was ridiculous. Tony however, had taken the whole thing in stride and invited Michael to dinner with them. No one doubted that he'd done it simply to keep the peace and make things easier on Jonathon; but it was still more than any of them had been willing to do.

"I hate that after all these years he thinks he can just show up and do whatever he wants," Angela mused into the bowl of ice cream she was eating.

They were still trying to have their girl's night; enjoy their movies. But the mood had definitely soured since Michael's appearance.

Sam shook her head. "We can't let him ruin our night, Angela."

"I know, I know. He just makes me so angry."

"He's not worth it, dear. You know how Michael is, he'll have dinner with Jonathon and get tired of being a father."

"I hope you're right, mother." She had a feeling it wasn't going to be that easy, and that Michael wanted more than a dinner with Jonathon this time. She sighed and leaned back against the couch. Sam handed her a few cookies, and offered her a smile. They were going to forget about all of that for now and enjoy their time together.

The front door opened a half hour later. Tony was first through, Jonathon right behind him. They were both smiling, but anyone who knew them well, knew they weren't real smiles.

Michael wasn't far behind Jonathon. His smile was real; though it was far from genuine.

"How was dinner?" Angela asked of Tony and Jonathon.

They nodded their smiles wider now. They were trying so hard to pretend whatever it was they were about to say, made them happy.

"Good," Jonathon said, eyes drifting from Tony to Michael.

"Taco Loco hasn't changed," Michael said, "Food still left something to be desired. The company made up for it, though." He put a hand on Jonathon's shoulder. "You want to tell them?"

Mona was already shaking her head as she muted the TV.

Sam studied her father's face; and grimaced at what she saw. He could pretend all he wanted, but she didn't have to look hard to see through him.

"I…." Jonathon stated, but the words didn't seem to come out. His eyes turned on Tony, who offered him a reassuring nod and a soft smile.

"Jonathon and I are going to take a road trip, check out colleges," Michael told him.

"Why would you need to go on another road trip?" Angela asked, easing up from the couch. "You and Tony are going to see all of the schools on your list…"

"You and Tony?" Michael questioned.

"It was just something we were talking about. It's no big deal. This is the kind of thing a guy should do with his dad," He told Michael, offering Jonathon a comforting nod. He was lying and he planned to keep doing so. He would do anything for Jonathon and if he wanted to take that road trip with Michael, he wouldn't stand in the way.

"What?" Angela bit out, standing at Tony's side. "What's going on, you and Jonathon…"

"Angela," He interrupted, "everything is fine."

"Jonathon…" She started, this time. "What's going on?"

"I…well…Dad he…" He was tripping over the words, as he tried to put it all together himself. One minute they were having dinner and his dad was talking about the two of them taking a trip together, and the next they were talking about college. He wasn't even sure when Michael suggested that they take the trip together or when he agreed to it. He didn't know why neither he nor Tony mentioned that they already had the same trip planned or even that were leaving the next morning, but they couldn't bring themselves to do it now.

"Jonathon and I are going to take a road trip; check out the colleges he's applying to," Michael told them, "Every boy needs to take a trip like this with his dad."

Sam and Mona sat side by side on the couch, now eyes locked on the scene before them. They were holding their tongues, they were going to let Tony and Angela handle this…but that didn't meant that they were going to let this happen. Michael was going to take Jonathon out of the house over their dead bodies. Or his; whichever was easier.

"He already…" Angela started, but Tony interrupted quickly.

"It'll be a great bonding experience," He told them. "I'll make you some sandwiches and I can help you pack the car."

Angela shook her head, and reached out to take Tony's hand. She had no idea why he was doing this. Why wouldn't he tell the truth and throw Michael out of their home. "Tony, can I talk to you in the kitchen?"

It wasn't a question, as she was already dragging him away toward the kitchen.

"What the hell is all of this about?" She didn't even let the door close behind them.

"Angela, it's okay. I know what I'm doing."

"Why are you letting Michael waltz in here like he owns the place?" She asked angrily.

"Sometimes there are things that a guy needs to do with his dad," He replied, calmly.

"You're his dad!" She was trying to keep her voice calm, trying to stay rational. But she didn't understand any of this.

"Angela…" He started, shaking his head, but she wasn't having any of it.

"You're his dad, Tony," She repeated. "From the minute you walked in this house you have loved Jonathon as your own. Every time he's needed you, you've been there. Every milestone he's had, you've been by his side. You're his best friend and his biggest fan. You are his dad in every way that matters, and he is going to take this trip with you." She turned back toward the door intent to walk back into the living room and repeat the very same facts to Michael, when his hand on her forearm stopped her.

"Angela, I love that boy, you know that. And there is nothing I wouldn't do for him. But sometimes loving a person so much means you do things you don't want to, to make them happy."

"Michael walked out on Jonathon and for the most part, he's never looked back. Jonathon owes him nothing and you owe him even less."

Tony nodded, and reached out to take her hand. His eyes met hers, and silently begged her to understand. "Blood is important, Angela. He needs to know Michael, and Michael needs to know him. A guy needs his dad, no matter how many times his dad has messed up."

"Michael walked out. He left Jonathon. He isn't a dad and he doesn't deserve to be one now!" She repeated, her voice raised in anger. Shook her head at him, why was he making this so difficult?

"Tony?" Jonathon was standing in the doorway now, door swinging closed behind him.

"Hey pal," Tony started, "what's going on?"

"Can we talk?" He took a few steps into the kitchen, his eyes darting between his mother and Tony. "Alone, Mom…please," His words were quiet, yet forceful and seemed to be a mix of question, order and fact; there was even a hint of fear laced throughout.

She nodded. "Of course, sweetheart." She squeezed Tony's hand and offered him a soft smile. Whatever he said or did, no matter his reasons, she would support him and trust him with Jonathon's well being, just as she always had. She offered Jonathon the same smile and a small squeeze of his hand as she passed by.

She stopped on the living room side of the door, letting it swing closed behind her. She wasn't going to eavesdrop and she wasn't going to let anyone else. Whatever it was Jonathon and Tony were talking about was between them. What she planned to say to Michael, however, was about to be public record.

**To be continued **


	5. Chapter 4: Of Sand and Stone

**Author's note:** Just a quick one: I want this to be Jonathon's choice, but I think the rest of the family has right to their feelings, and can/should make them known. I also don't want it to read like Angela hates Michale, more that she done having her heart broken by him. And now on with the show.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Michael was gone when she finally made it back into the living room. "Where's Michael?"

"Hopefully on a plane back to LA," Mona said nonchalantly, "but he's probably on his way back to his hotel." She and Sam were sitting on the couch again, they had vague hopes of restarting the movie, but they weren't fooling themselves, no one was going to be able to focus.

"He had to go home and pack for the road trip," Sam's voice was filled with venom and anger. "Why is dad letting Michael change everything? How come he and Jonathon are just sitting around letting his happen?"

"I have no idea," Angela told her, headed for the stairs, "but I intend to set them all straight."

"Angela," Mona warned, "let them handle this."

She shook her head, already half way up the stairs. "I will not let Michael do this to us, not again."

Sam and Mona shook their heads as Angela disappeared up stairs. "Do you think anyone has stopped to ask Jonathon what he wants?" Sam mused, watching Mona shrug.

"I'd like to think so, but with this bunch, you never know."

"You think he wants to go with Michael?" Sam asked reaching for the popcorn bowl that sat perched on the edge of the coffee table.

"I think, for as grown up as he wants to be, when it comes to Michael Bower, Jonathon is still the same confused little boy he was at eight. He loves Michael, but it's been a long time since he cared about him."

"Why doesn't he just say that? Why doesn't dad?" Sam was half asking, half musing her failure to understand any part of this situation beginning to frustrate her.

"I stopped trying to figure your father out a long time ago. I think Jonathon is still trying to figure it all out. I don't doubt he wants to go with Tony, but I'm not sure he knows how to say no to Michael."

"He should just slam the door in his face, made me feel better," Sam laughed and Mona nodded, enjoying the memory of Sam pushing the door closed while Michael was still talking.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell my dad that you and I are already going on a road trip?" Jonathon wondered as he took a seat at the table.

Tony shook his head and pulled out a chair next to him. "Because this is something you should do with your dad."

Jonathon nodded, but was silent, letting the statement roll around in his head. "I guess. I just don't like how he always comes here out of the blue, and acts like he owns me."

"He's just tryin' to make up for lost time," Tony told him with an encouraging nod. "Michael has missed a lot, and you've missed a lot with him. This is a good way for the two of you to start over."

"Maybe I don't want to start over."

"You don't have to," Tony reminded him. "If you don't want to go with Michael, you just have to tell him that. And if you do want to go with him, that's okay too."

Jonathon narrowed his eyes at Tony, confused. "You're supposed to help me figure this out."

"This is something I can't help you with, pal. You have to decide this all on y our own. Just know that no matter what you decide, everyone will be here when you get back. And me? I'll be waiting by the phone every night, for a report about how you liked each school."

"I wish this was easier," Jonathon shook his head.

"Being an adult isn't always what it's cracked up to be."

"So I have really have to make this decision on my own?"

Tony nodded, laughing lightly at the barely there pout Jonathon bore. "Sorry pal, this one is all you."

* * *

She figured Michael couldn't have been more than five minutes ahead of her; that was assuming that he hadn't stopped anywhere. She knocked on his door a third time, she didn't care if she had to wait all night, she would wait. And she would tell Michael all the reasons why he wasn't welcome in their lives, in Jonathon's.

"I'm coming. I'm coming," She could barely hear Michael's voice as he neared the door_. _She was going to try to be civil. Remember that he was Jonathon's father and that would never change; but every part of her was angry, bitter even. Who did he think he was to do this to Jonathon again? To her? He had always been there when he wanted; when he chose, when it was convenient for him. Any other time he barely mustered up a birthday card on Jonathon's birthday. The consistent phone calls had stopped years ago, and the only communication they seemed to have was on Father's Day, when Tony nudged Jonathon to call Michael, and Michael's birthday. Of course, she laughed, those were days that were important to Michael.

Michael pulled the door open a few seconds later, and the sound of his voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Angela…" He stared at her, confused. "What are you…is something wrong with Jonathon?"

"Jonathon is fine," She told him, pushing past him on her way into his hotel room.

"Sure, come on in," Michael said into the room, shaking his head as pushed the door closed. "What can I do for you?" He asked, turning to face her. "You're obviously not here to share your joy about Jonathon and me going on our road trip."

"How perceptive," She shot back, eyes blazing into him.

"You told Jonathon not to go with me," He stated, shaking his head. "Angela…"

"Jonathon is seventeen years old. He's not a little boy, he can make his own decisions. I can and will give him my opinion if he asks, otherwise, if he wants to go with you, he's free too."

"You don't think he wants to go with me."

"He already had that tripped planned with Tony," She pushed out on a hard breath. "They're leaving tomorrow morning."

His face twisted in confusion and he raised a curious eyebrow in response. "Jonathon never mentioned a trip with Tony. Tony never mentioned it for that matter."

"Jonathon didn't say anything because he doesn't know what to say to you, Michael. He never has known how he's supposed to act when he's with you, or what he's supposed to say. For the first eight years of his life you were his hero, I think in a lot of ways when it comes to you that eight year old boy takes over. And Tony, Tony loves Jonathon too much to ever tell him what to do."

"Tony is a noble guy," Michael nodded. "But he's right to stay out of this. This is the kind of trip a boy takes with his dad."

"You say that with a straight face," She fired back, not missing a beat. "You haven't seen him in five years, Michael. You only call when you remember and even birthday cards are few and far between…"

"I spend most of each year overseas, Angela. Sometimes I spend months at a time in the jungle or desert. I can't just pick up the phone and call Jonathon. No matter how much I might like too."

"That's the choice you made," She reminded him. "You left him. You chose those jungles and deserts over him and you have never looked back. Being a dad isn't about blood, Michael."

"I'm trying here, Angela," He was trying to keep his voice calm, level. Trying to remember that she was right, and he been the one to walk away.

"Trying? You think you can just waltz back into his life and everything is alright? What about all those times he needed you and you weren't there? What about his first fight? Where were you when he was getting bullied and having his lunch money stolen? Where were you when he needed advice about his first crush? A dad is supposed to teach his son how to drive and punish him when he dents his car. A dad is supposed to be there when he's angry, sad, happy, or just needs someone to talk to. A dad is supposed to be there for birthday's, black eyes, the broken hearts and everything in between."

Michael's eyes fluttered shut and he nodded slowly; he wasn't going to deny that she was right. "I'm sorry that Jonathon didn't have his dad for all of those things, but…"

"That's where you're wrong, he did have his dad," She told him, eyes fixed on him. "You are his blood, Michael. But Tony, Tony is his dad. From the moment he walked into our lives, he has loved your son without question or pretense. Jonathon is just as much his son as Samantha is his daughter. Tony is the one who has laughed and cried with him. Taught him to be strong and confident, taught him to trust himself and not to give into people who treat him badly. Tony was the one he went to when he had a nightmare. Tony took him on his first date, talked him through his first kiss, gave him the strength to stand up for himself, and instilled in Jonathon that he can do anything. And he can. Do you have any idea how long it took for Tony to teach Jonathon to shoot a basket?" She finished on a hard breath, tears stinging the back of her eyes. "Do you? Do you know anything at all about him, Michael?"

He sighed and shook his head. "What do you want me to say? All of that is true and we both know it. But it's not fair of you throw guilt like this at me. I have a career; there has never been a point where I could just leave."

She scoffed. "That's such a cop out, Michael. The fact is, you chose to leave. You chose to walk out on Jonathon and you only bothered to look back when it suited you," Her voice was hard and cold, and fell for her lips angry and unabashed. "Tony chose Jonathon. He chose to love your son. He chose to have all the moments you missed. He chose your son, to be his son."

"Jonathon is my flesh and blood, Angela. I have a right to spend time with him. If you're not going to tell Jonathon what to do, and you're not going to influence his decision, why are you here? Why are you pleading Tony's case?"

"I'm not pleading anyone's case, Michal. Neither Jonathon nor Tony knows that I'm here, and I have no plans to influence Jonathon one way or the other. I wanted to tell you what I thought. I wanted you to know that I don't support you or this trip. Jonathon might not have the heart to tell you what he really thinks of you, but I do. And I want you to hear my words everyday you're alone with Jonathon." She pushed past him and headed for the door. "No matter how grown up Jonathon believes himself to be, Michael, this is eating him up inside. He's just as confused today as he was the first time you left him. If you this you being bored while Heather is away, leave now. Walk away, and let him go with Tony. If you can't be the man he needs you to be Michael, let him go. Let him be with his dad."

She was at the door, hand tight against the doorknob. She'd said her piece. Told him the truth and knew that no matter how hard he tried, he was going to hear words. Her job was done. She still held his gaze though, eyes burning into one another. She could never hate him. She would never deny him time with Jonathon, she just wasn't the same woman he'd walked out on almost a decade ago. She wasn't going to let him walk in, take over, shake up their happiness, only to walk out again without a second thought. She'd worked to long and too hard to see it all upset by Michael Bower.

When she was sure her message was clear, she pulled the door open and walked out. It slammed quickly behind her.

She hurried down the hall and around the corner; the elevator dinged and the doors slid open almost as soon as she pushed the button. She blew out a hard breath, and her hands shook slightly against the lobby button. She smiled to herself as the doors slid shut.

Whatever Jonathon decided, whomever he took with him on his trip, at least she could take comfort in the fact that for the first time, maybe in his life, Michael Bower understood that life didn't stand still for him; and that people moved on without him.

**To be continued**


	6. Chapter 5: Nights are Long

**Chapter 5**

_"Maybe if you go talk to him…" _ Both her father and Mona had been adamant that she should talk to Jonathon. She didn't agree, but she was going to do it anyway. He was her brother in every way that mattered and no matter how much she liked to tease him; she didn't want to see him hurting. And she didn't want him to make a decision he was going to regret without having thought it through.

He was still sitting at the table when she walked into the kitchen.

Jonathon looked over his shoulder at her, hearing the footsteps and the swinging of the door. "Hey," He started softly, "is mom home yet?"

Sam shook her head, "Not yet."

"Tony still unpacking the car?" It hurt him to think about it, let alone say it.

"I think so, he hasn't come in through the front door," She had the fridge open and was pretending to rummage through its contents. "You okay, you've been in here a while."

He nodded, but offered no reply. He knew what she was doing; his grandma and Tony had probably sent her in to talk to him.

She closed the fridge, and moved toward the table, pulling out a chair and sitting down next to him all in one fluid motion. "You know, if you don't want go with Michael all you have to do is say so."

He blew out a hard breath, and nodded. "It's not that easy, Sam."

"Why not?"

"He's my dad….I," He what? What was he going to say? He wasn't even sure he knew the reasons he felt the way he did.

"Michael Bower will always be your father, but the guy is a deadbeat, Jonathon." She wasn't mincing her words and she wasn't going to pretend like Michael Bowers feelings meant anything to her. Any parent who would willingly leave their child didn't deserve her care or respect.

"Sam…" He started, though the didn't really have a protest to offer.

"Jonathon, what kind of a man doesn't see his son for five years? What kind of a man only calls when he has time?"

He nodded but the confusion in his heart still shined bright in his eyes.

"Leave dad out of this for a second," Sam began, eyes locked with his, "and ask yourself if five years without seeing his kid is something a true dad does? My real mom died, Jonathon, she was taken away from me without a choice. Michael had a choice and he had chance after chance to change his mind. But he didn't. He had a choice and he chose to walk away."

"I know and I know that I owe him nothing, but I mean…he's still my dad, isn't he? If you had the time to spend with your mom, wouldn't you?"

"It's not the same thing," She told him, shaking her head. "My mom didn't abandon me. She didn't look me in the eyes an walk out of my life, consistently. The feelings aren't the same."

"I guess," He sighed. "I love Tony and I know he's my dad in every way that counts. I want to go with Tony, Sam. But I just…"

She nodded. She understood his being torn between blood and love. Blood and family were two of the things her father taught her to value most in life, and you didn't turn your back on blood, unless you had no other choice. "It's not an easy decision. All I know is that you've got a house full of people who love you, and a guy outside who is willingly unpacking the car, so he can help you repack for a trip you're not taking with him anymore. You know he's going to come in here and make you sandwiches and cookies, and make sure you have the route all planned out. You've got a guy outside who is willing to sit by that phone every night and listen to you tell him about the trip he was supposed to be with you on, and he'll do it because he loves you. Can you say the same about Michael?"

She offered him a smile and placed a hand on his shoulder as she stood up. "Don't beat yourself up, Jonathon. Just follow your heart and it'll all work out."

He smiled back at her, watching her walk out of the kitchen. His heart knew that he should go outside and tell Tony to repack the car; they were leaving in a few hours. But his head, his head was a running through a million different thoughts all at the same time. He wanted to close his eyes and go back to a couple of hours ago, when he and Tony were outside, talking idly as they packed the car. Back to when it was all simple; easy and he didn't have to choose between his blood and the man he'd loved as his dad for longer than he could remember.

Why was this so hard? Why couldn't he just tell Michael that he was going with Tony? And worse yet, why couldn't he tell himself that he was going with Tony?

**To be continued**


	7. Chapter 6: Father vs Dad

**Chapter 6**

"Mom or Tony send you up here?" Jonathon wondered, as Mona pushed opened the door to his room. He knew who it was as soon as the knocking began. She was the only one who hadn't tried to help him. He wasn't sure why the bothered if no one was going to tell him what choice he should make.

"No one tells me what to do," She reminded him, closing the door behind her.

"Funny, I was just thinking that same thing."

"Your mom and Tony are worried about you," She nodded, motioning from him to slide over so she could sit on the bed next to him.

He was stretched on his bed; head leaned back against the headboard, feet stretched out in front of him. "So you came up here to give me another non-opinion, opinion."

"Ha," She laughed, settling in next to him. "When do I not have an opinion, opinion?"

He smiled slightly at that, and nodded for her to continue.

"No one has given you any real advice have they?" She watched him shake his head before continuing. "They've all told you to follow your heart, all that mushy stuff…"

He nodded again, eyes fixed on her, as he waited for her to continue.

"If your heart and your head were on the same page, you wouldn't be this upset," She told him knowingly.

"It should be easier than this."

"Life isn't easy, Jonathon. Unfortunately, it's only going to get more complicated the older you get," She shrugged a little, and teasingly pushed her shoulder against his. "Go with Tony."

His eyes went wide and his face twisted in confusion.

"He's your dad, Jonathon in all ways that matter and this is the kind of trip that you take with your dad."

"Michael is…" He started, but Mona shook her head.

"He's nothing more than blood and he always will be. He loves you because you're his blood, but he doesn't want to be a dad, he never did. He's only here because he's bored and has time in his schedule for you. You deserve so much more."

He nodded. "Like Tony."

She nodded this time. "Like Tony. He's down there making you and Michael cookies."

"I wouldn't."

"Wouldn't what?" She wondered, though she had a feeling she knew exactly what he was about to say.

"Stand by and watch my son go on a trip we'd planned with a guy who has always put him second," He pushed the words out in a hard breath; everything beginning to make sense in his head.

Mona nodded. "Tony is a good, honest man, who has loved you as his own since the day he met you. No one asked him too. He just did. He chose to love you. He'd do anything for you, Jonathon, including standing by while you go with Michael. That's the basic distinction between a man who's a father, and a man who's dad."

"Can you have both? You know a father and a dad?"

"Of course you can," She nodded, "one is your family by blood. And one is your family by love. It's two different sides of the same coin, but together can be worth something great."

"Thanks grandma," He offered softly, his voice soft and honest.

"Anytime kiddo," She gave him a quick hug and then leaned back, so she could look him in the eyes. She narrowed her eyes at him, "If your mother or Tony asked, I told you all the same mushy stuff they did."

He nodded, "Follow your heart, Jonathon…" He repeated in a voice meant to playfully mock the rest of the family.

"That's why you were always my favorite," She winked at him, and eased off the bed. "You better go tell Tony soon, or you're going to be stuck going with Michael."

"Thanks again, grandma."

She nodded, smiling knowingly as she headed out the door. Why no one else in the family did that, she would never know, but she was glad she did. All Jonathon needed was someone to point him in the right direction and he would do the rest.

Besides, anything that made feel half the disappointment that he'd put Jonathon through over the years was more than worth it.

She just hoped she got to see the look on Michael's face, when Jonathon told him to get lost.

**To be continued**


	8. Chapter 7: A trip you take with your Dad

**Chapter 7**

Jonathon ran down the stairs before the doorbell had even rung. He saw the lights from Michael's car from his bedroom window, and wanted to open the door before Michael even got there. He wanted to be alone with his father; speak his piece before his mom or Tony could realize that Michael was at the house.

He pulled the door open before Michael could knock. "Hey buddy," Michael smiled as Jonathon held the door opened.

"Hi," Jonathon nodded, motioning his father inside.

"I didn't expect to hear from you before we left," Michael mused, making his way to the couch.

"We need to talk," Jonathon nodded, taking a seat next to Michael.

"You're having second thoughts?"

"No. Well yes. I mean, I don't know," He shrugged, "This all happened so quickly. One minute Tony and I were packing the car and the next the three of us were having dinner together," He shook his head; "Tony and I have been talking about this trip for years. We haven't been camping in a long time and even planned to take the last night off from campus touring, sleep out in the middle of nowhere."

Michael narrowed his eyes at his son, "Sounds like you've been looking forward to this trip for a long time."

"When I was six, seven, even eight…you were my idle, my hero," Jonathon started. "I used to count down the days until you would call. And the days you would come to visit, I almost couldn't stand it. It was like Christmas; you were the best present," His blew out through a hard breath, eyes locked with Michael's. "Then you got remarried and Tony was here," He shrugged again, trying to convey the confusion he was still feeling. "Somewhere along the way, I stopped waiting for your phone calls. And I stopped counting days until I'd see you again. All the things I used to hope you would make it home in time for, I was doing with Tony. All those times I wanted you here, needed you here, Tony was here. Do you know he's in there right now making cookies for us? And that's after he unpacked the car and told me to let him know when we're ready to go, so he can help us repack."

Michael nodded, but he wasn't sure what exactly Jonathon was trying to tell him. "I'm glad you've had Tony, you needed a father figure when I couldn't be there."

"You were never here," Jonathon corrected quickly. "Mom never asked Tony to love me. I never asked Tony to love me. He just did. From the first day he got here, he's been my dad; and he's been my dad for no other reason than because he wanted to be."

"And you feel like I didn't want to be your father," Michael nodded, though the tone of his voice was confirmation that he agreed.

"I've only ever seemed to matter when you have time," Jonathon admitted.

"I have always loved you, Jonathon and wanted to be your father. But I think you've realized by now that I've never quite been able settle down, be your dad."

"Maybe this is how it's supposed to be," Jonathon mused with a shrug.

Michael nodded. "All those years ago, when Tony was already in your life, and your mom and I tried and then failed at getting back together…" He paused, waiting for confirmation that Jonathon remembered. After a soft nod in reply, he continued. "Tony had a new job but I called him on my way out of town, asked him to come back, to take care of you and your Mom. Asked him to be there for you in all the ways I never could. Do you know what he told me?"

Jonathon shook his head, and waited for Michael to continue.

"He told me that he'd already promised you that he would always be there for you and that your mom would always have a friend in him."

Jonathon flashed him a soft smile, grateful that Michael wasn't holding his loyalty to Tony against him.

"You should go with Tony," Michael finally conceded, though his tone was level and his voice was soft. He seemed to understand that he hadn't yet earned a place in Jonathon's life. "I'm going to be around for a couple weeks, maybe when you get back, we can have dinner and you can tell me about your trip?"

Jonathon nodded. "I'd like that."

"Good," Michael nodded this time as he stood up from the couch. "You better go tell Tony, before he starts repacking."

Jonathon agreed and stood up from the couch. "Maybe I could call you from the road, give you a quick update?"

"I'd like that," Michael said this time, "you'll have to let me talk to Tony, too. Thank him for raising my little boy to be such a fine young man." Michael held out his hand to Jonathon, who extended his own. This was a promise, between two men. It was an agreement that they would try to build a relationship, try to be a part of each other's lives. It was also and understanding; that their place in each other's lives would always be father and son. That Tony was his dad and would forever stay that way. It was a new beginning, for everyone.

Maybe his grandma was right; he could have them both; a father and a dad. One who was his family by blood and one who was his family by choice, by love. And maybe they could all coexist.

He showed Michael to the door, and pushed it closed behind him. He didn't stop or even hesitate before heading for the kitchen. He knew his mom and Tony were still in there, probably still fighting about Tony's refusal to tell Michael to back off, and he knew that the cookies were almost done from the smell wafting into the living room. He hoped Tony would forgive him and that they could repack the car, and would let him sneak a few cookies before they left.

**To be continued **


	9. Chapter 8: Pack the Car

**Chapter 8 **

"You've gone from not hungry, to inhaling pizza, popcorn and cookies in a matter of a few hours," Tony laughed as Angela took another cookie from the cooling sheet. "Go easy on those, will ya?"

"One less cookie for Michael, so what," She replied bitterly.

"One less cookie for Jonathon," He countered.

"I still don't understand how you can stand by and let Michael do this."

"Jonathon knows I love him. Jonathon knows that he and I will go on another trip, and he knows that I'd do anything for him. He can't say anything like that about Michael. He needs to be able to have those answers."

She shook her head, "Michael doesn't deserve anymore chances, Tony. He's had more than enough."

Jonathon listened from just inside the door; their backs were turned to him and their conversation preventing them from hearing him enter the kitchen. "Tony?" He finally said, watching them turn quickly.

"Hi sweetheart," Angela said through a mouthful of cookie.

"Hey pal," Tony nodded. "The cookies are coolin' and there's sandwiches in the fridge. Did you need me to help you pack up the car?"

Jonathon shook his head.

"I guess Michael can help ya," Tony nodded in reply. "He better get here soon, you're gonna need at least an hour to pack before you get on the road."

"Dad and I were talking…" Jonathon started, crossing the distance between the door and his mom and Tony. "And we agreed that this is the kind of the trip that a guy really should take with his dad."

Tony nodded. "And you're both right."

"Jonathon…"Angela started, but Jonathon shook his head and took a step toward Tony. The car keys were in his front pocket, and he took them out quickly.

"So…you driving or am I?" He asked holding out the keys to Tony.

Tony tossed him a happy smile, and a grateful nod, before reaching out to grab the keys. "Hurry up and get your stuff, I'll repack the car."

There were no questions. No wondering. Jonathon was taking this trip with his dad and nothing more needed to be said to confirm that fact.

"I'll grab the cookies and the sandwiches," Jonathon said, watching Tony nod from the back door way.

"I wasn't expecting that, sweetheart," Angela said, after she was sure Tony was out of earshot.

Jonathon shrugged, before reaching for a cookie. "I want to go with my dad, I always did. It just took me awhile to figure out that your father and your dad don't have to be the same person."

Angela smiled at her son, proud of the man he'd become. "I know this was hard for you, but I know you made the right decision."

"I did," He told her, with a smile. "Now get out of the kitchen! You're eating all the cookies," He teased, as she reached for another cookie. He had plans for those cookies. He was going to use them to charm girl's, much like he had since he was ten; Jenny Whittner still talked about those cookies.

Angela shook her head, and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "I think you'll survive if I have just one more." She watched him shake his head as he packed up the cookies, and headed for the fridge. Tony honked the horn and yelled something she couldn't make out. Jonathon seemed to understand and yelled back an equally confusing answer.

She wondered if Michal had any idea what he was missing or if Jonathon even realized what he'd gained by having Tony in his life. She wouldn't put much more thought into it, however, she'd just watch them get ready, kiss them goodbye and be grateful that she'd made the choices she had.

"Mom," Jonathon said from the backdoor, "Tony wants you." He dashed out the door, his words muffled as he and Tony seemed to yell over each other in their excitement. It was good thing it was still early and the neighbors couldn't complain about the noise.

The house would be quiet without for the next few days, but she'd take comfort in knowing that they were together, charming every admissions director they came into contact with. Even if Jonathon didn't have the grades, he and Tony could probably talk him into Harvard or the likes. They were an unstoppable pair.

"Angela…"

"Come on, Mom," Jonathon's voice followed.

She knew that tone. They were going to try to charm her into something. Probably something she'd already said no too, and probably something they shouldn't have or do. She'd probably give in, she always did.

And she wouldn't have it any other way.

**Fin**


End file.
